My own version of oreimo
by WaterIce455
Summary: Warning:Gaje , typo, dll Rate:T (bisa ke M)
1. part1 :Ke Akihabara

**Part1:Ke Akihabara**

"Akihabara!!"

"Ga usah teriak teriak gitu lah, malu tau"

"Siapa peduli? Hmph!"

'Terserah'

 **Kyousuke PoV:**

Hari ini, sudah ke 7 kalinya dia ke Akihabara, tapi masih saja meneriakkan "Akihabara!" saat mengunjungi kota itu, apa gak bosan gitu?

Akihabara, surga bagi para para otaku seperti adikku. Biasanya kami ke sana untuk memuaskan keinginan Kirino, kalau aku? tidak. Berbelanja, nonton, membaca,dan masih banyak lagi. Keinginan adikku yang tidak ada habisnya membuat kami di Akihabara selama 2 sampai 3 jam biasanya.

Kebetulan kami berdua bertemu dengan Kuroneko dan Saori.

"Hai, Kuroneko. Hai Saori" Sapa ku

"Oh, hai Kak Kyousuke!" balas Saori

"hm, hai...Kakak"Kata Kuroneko

"Hei! Kenapa kau panggil dia kakak?"kata Kirino karena tidak terima kalau dia panggil aku kakak

"Kan terserahku saja mau panggil dia apa"

"Ck"

"Oi, Kalian berdua tenanglah!" Aku pun berusaha meleraikan mereka berdua.

"Dasar penggemar film bocah"

"Apa?!!"

Dan pertarungan mereka berdua dimulai.

"Sudah...sudah, jangan kelahi lagi. Kuroneko, Saori, kami pergi duluan ya...hehehe" Kataku lalu menarik tangan Kirino dan pergi

"Daah kak Kyousuke, daah nona Kiririn!" Kata Saori melambaikan tangannya.

"grr...lihat saja, Meruru milikku akan mengalahkan Maschera milikmu!" Kirino menunjuk ke arah Kuroneko

"heh, tidak mungkin" .

"Lepaskan tanganmu dari lenganku!"Kirino tiba tiba secara paksa melepas tanganku dari lengannya

"Iih, jijik, cabul"

Setelah mengejekku, perhatiannya teralih ke poster yang tertempel di dinding

 ** _Perhatian_**

 ** _Komik Meruru vol 15 terbaru dirilis!_**

 ** _Datanglah besok ke Comicket!_**

"WAAAAAH!!!!!!MERURU!"

Teriakkan Kirino membuat gendang telingaku hampir pecah.

"Meruru! Meruru! Aku gak sabar nih!!"

"Ayo pulang, komiknya dirilis besok" Kataku

"Tapi..."

"Tapi apa?"

"Aku lapar" Kata Kirino sambil memegang perutnya yang keroncongan

"Ck, oke".

Sesampainya di restoran makan, aku memesan kopi dingin dengan onigiri, dan Kirino memesan teh dengan ramen.

Selagi kami makan, seseorang memegang pundakku,ternyata dia adalah...

"AKAGI?!!"

"Wah wah wah, tampaknya kalian sedang kencan ya?"

"B-BUKAN!"

"Terus sedang apa kalian berdua di sini?"

"Kamu gak lihat ya, dasar buta!"ejekku

"Aku dengan 'manusia ini' sedang makan bersama, dan kami adalah saudara.Jadi wajar saja"kata Kirino

"Oh, kalau begitu, selamat berkenca.n ya" kata Akagi lalu meninggalkan kami.

"Grr...Sudah kubilang kami berdua bukan pacar!"

 **Saat dalam perjalanan pulang...**

"Gimana, sudah kenyang belum?"

"Sudah"kata Kirino

Lalu kami pun sampai ke rumah dan menunggu hari esok.

To Be Continued


	2. Part 2

"Nah, kita sudah sampai di rumah."

"Oh ya, Aku ada tugas untukmu."

"Apa itu?"

"APA?! SETUMPUK GAME EROGE!"

"Yep, dan kamu harus menamatkannya sampai besok pagi"

"T-Tidak mungkin!"

"Aku gak peduli, pokoknya kamu harus tamatin semuanya atau aku bunuh kau."

"Hehehe, good luck!"

 **PART2:Tidak mungkin kakakku bermain semua game** **secepat itu**

Sore harinya

Kyousuke:AAARGH! Game ini sangat susah! *Lagi stres*

Kyousuke:Aha! *Menelpon Saori*

Saori:Halo?

Kyousuke:Aku minta tolong dong

Saori:Apa masalahnya?"

Kyousuke:Aku diberi adikku puluhan seri game dan harus menamatkan semuanya besok. Apa ada cara lain agar gamenya cepat selesai?

Saori:Hm! ada, tapi ini menggunakan cheat

Kyousuke:Aku tak peduli, asalkan game itu cepat tamat!

Saori:Oke, tapi bukan tanggung jawabku kalau kamu dimarahi adikmu karena 'berbuat curang'

Kyousuke:Ya ya, apa cheatnya?

Saori:Nah gini, pertama buka gamenya, kedua bla bla bla bla bla bla bla...

Sudah ngerti?

Kyousuke:Ya, terima kasih Saori.

Saori:Hehehe, sama sama.

Kyousuke:Kalau sudah pakai cheat, ini pasti mudah.

2 jam kemudian...

Kyousuke:Nah, sudah tamat!

Kirino:A-APA? Nggak mungkin, ku cek dulu.

Kirino:Kok bisa? semuanya berakhir dengan happy ending. Kau pakai cheat ya?

Kyousuke:Ng-Nggak!

Kyousuke:'Hah,kok dia bisa tau sih?'

Kirino:Kamu tidak menggunakan save sedikit pun. Aku makin curiga padamu.

Kirino:Hei, jawab aku! jangan diam terus. Apakah kamu menggunakan cheat? Kamu berkeringatan,kamu pasti berbohong.

Kyousuke:'Ck, aku beritahu saja yang sebenarnya, aku terpaksa.'

Kyousuke:Ya, aku menggunakan cheat, agar gamenya cepat selesai. Waktu ku banyak terbuang hanya untuk main game ini, maka aku tak punya pilihan lain.

Kyousuke:Maafkan aku Kirino! *Berlutut di hadapan Kirino*

Kirino: ...

Kyousuke:'Semoga dia gak ngamuk'

Kirino:Pffft...hahahahaha!

Kyousuke:hah? kenapa kamu tertawa?

Kirino:Dasar bodoh, kenapa pakai cheat? padahal alur gamenya pendek saja kok.

Kyousuke: !!

Kirino:Orang yang pakai cheat itu lemah, oleh sebab itu kamu sekarang kupanggil "Noob Cheater"

Kyousuke:Kedengarannya memalukan

Kirino:Ya, memang dan panggilan itu khusus buatmu, noob.

Kyousuke:Akhirnya, aku bisa kembali santai

Kirino:Besok, kita akan ke Comiket, kita harus sudah berangkat pukul 4.30. Lalu kita akan bertemu dengan Kuroneko dan Saori dan langsung ke comiket, setuju?

"Hm, ya ya..."

 ** _To be continued_**


	3. part3

"Hei, apa kamu ingat besok?"

"Hah? ingat apaan?"

PLAAK!

"Kamu lupa kalau besok kita ke Comiket?!"

"Iya iya, aku ingat.Jangan suka pukul dong!"

"hmph!"

'Kamu jadi adik memang menyebalkan ya...huh'

 **Part3:Tak ku sangka akan menjadi begini**

 **Di antrian**

Kirino:Huh, capek, bau, menyebalkan

Plak!

Kyousuke:Bisa gak sih hentikan ocehanmu itu?!

Kirino:Aww...sakit tau!

Saori:Hei, jangan kelahi dong.

Kirino:Bukan urusanmu!

Kyousuke:'Kalau kayak gini jadinya, mending aku punya adik lain saja deh'

" _COMIKET SEKARANG TELAH DIBUKA, MOHON MASUK DENGAN TERTIB DAN SELAMAT DATANG!_ "

Kirino:Yay! Aku datang meruru ku sayang!

Kuroneko:Memang nafsunya akan mencintai adik perempuan gak pernah berhenti

Kyousuke:Huek, padahal dia sendiri perempuan.

 **4 jam kemudian**

Kyousuke:Hoaaam...yuk pulang, sudah mulai sepi disini.

Kirino:Sebentar.

Saori:kami duluan pulang ya!

Kyousuke:Hm.

Kuroneko:Bye bye, senpai.

Kyousuke*muka memerah*

Kirino:Hei...halo?...OI!

Kyousuke:Hah, a-apa?!

Kirino:Tunggu disini, ada yang mau kubeli dulu.

Kyousuke:Ya...ya, jangan lama ya. Huh

Kirino:Jangan pergi kemana mana atau nanti kuhajar kau.

Kyousuke:Tadi kan sudah kubilang ya, apa ga jelas kataku tadi?

 **Setengah jam berikutnya**

Kyousuke:Ck, kelamaan banget. Coba kutelpon

' _Nomor yang anda tuju sedang sibuk atau berada diluar jangkauan, silahkan coba lagi nanti.'_

Kyousuke:Kalau gitu aku cari dia saja deh.

 **Kirino PoV**

"Aargh"

"di mana aku"

Kepalaku rasanya perih, seperti dipukul. Dan aku melihat 2 orang cowok bertemu dan melihat sekilas ke arahku.

Salah satu dari mereka tau bahwa aku baru sadar, dia mulai mendekatiku

"Hai, nona cantik."

Ih, menjijikan. Rasanya ingin kabur saja, tapi

"heh, kamu ga bisa lari." katanya

Tangan ku diikat ditiang dan mulutku ditutup dengan kain.

Lalu, dia membuka tutup mulutku dan bertanya hal yang tidak jelas.

"Maukah kau menjadi pacarku?"

"T-TIDAK, TIDAK AKAN, TIDAK AKAN PERNAH!" Itulah balasanku, tapi itu malah membuat raut wajahnya menjadi marah.

"Hei kau!" katanya menyuruh anak buahnya yang lain

"Buka celananya!"Suruh orang itu

"...Nona, kalau kau masih melawan, Akan kuhamili kau langsung!"Ancamnya

"Jangan! jangan!" teriakku memohon

 **Kyousuke PoV**

"Jangan! Jangan!"

Teriakan tersebut sampai ke telingaku, itu seperti suara Kirino. Aku mulai curiga, lalu aku mendatangi arah suara itu.

Dan tidak lupa, aku meminta bantuan

Saori:Halo, ada apa kak Kyousuke?

Aku:Aku minta bantuan!

Saori:Ada yang salah?

Aku:Panggil kakakmu ke sini dengan mu, atau sekalian saja panggil polisi!

Saori:Hah?

Aku:Kumohon Saori, ini darurat!

Saori:Oke, kau masih di Comiket kan?

Aku:Ya, cepat datang ke sini!

Saori:Siap!

tut...tut...tut

Selagi aku berlari, aku melihat sesosok perempuan.

"A-Ayase?"

"Kak Kyousuke?"

Kebetulan kami berdua ketemu, jadi aku bertanya kepadanya

"Ayase, apa kamu lihat Kirino?

"Tadi aku lihat dia sedang menuju ke arah toko komik, ada apa?"

"Lalu, apa kamu dengar suara Kirino?"

"Gak, aku cuman dengar suara teriakan 'jangan! jangan!'Suaranya terdengar seperti minta tolong, tapi aku kenal suara itu, itu suara...hah!"

"Sudah kuduga" Lalu aku berlari meniggalkan Ayase

"Hei! Tunggu!" Ayase ingin ikut denganku untuk mencari Kirino

"Hyaaaa!"

Suaranya semakin keras, ke arah sana!" Aku menunjuk ke arah...WC (apa? kok firasatku mulai buruk ya)

Lalu aku pun pergi ke Wc tempat asal suara tersebut.

Aku dan Ayase terkejut, melihat suasana yang sangat mengerikan di depan kami.

"B-Beraninya kau!" Kata ku terhadap cowok yang hendak...mencium adikku

"Hentikan! dasar najis!"

"Hei bos, si cewek rambut hitam itu bilang kita najis, kita apakan dia ya?"

"Aha! akan kujadikan dia sebagai istri keduaku, tangkap dia!"

"A-Apa?!!"Teriak Ayase ketakutan

"Nona, ayo sama om, si-

DHUAAK!!

...Aduuh!"

Si Ayase menendang si anak buah si bos sampai orang itu menghantam dinding dan membuat dinding itu retak, sama seperti Ayase menendangku dulu.

"Aduh bos, sakiit"

Tapi anak buah itu lemah, dibandingkan aku yang ditendang oleh Ayase berpuluh puluhan kali tapi masih kuat kok.

"Jauhi adikku, atau kamu akan...em...MATI!" Ancamku keras

"Oh, beraninya kau"

"Hyaaaa!!"

Blak!

Tamparanku mengenai pipinya si bos, lalu dia membalas

Srek!

Dia menghajarku dengan pisau, bagian lengan bajuku robek dan ujung pisau itu melukai lenganku

Tapi aku masih tahan, mending aku mati saja daripada adikku dinikahi sama orang 'tidak waras' seperti itu

"Ini demi Kirino"

Buk!

Kakiku menendang bagian 'pribadi' orang itu, membuat dia kehilangan kekuatannya.

Tapi, anak buahnya menyerangku, tidak kuduga, dia kuat sekali, dia mencekikku sangat kuat.

 **Kirino PoV**

Sungguh peristiwa yanh mengerikan

Aku melihat kakakku dihajar oleh 2 orang, dan Ayase sangat ketakutan. Pokoknya, kalau mereka berdua membunuh kakakku, aku akan kutuk mereka sampai ke bawah tanah!

Dalam keadaan tidak bisa bergerak, aku hanya bisa berkata "Ayo kak! berjuang!" dalam pikiranku

 **Kyousuke PoV**

Aku terkulai lemas di lantai, darah bercucuran dari lenganku, dan punggungku.

Aku takkan menyerah, aku mencoba bangkit kembali, dan menghajar mereka.

tapi aku ditampar oleh si bos di pipiku

"Itu balasan untuk yang tadi, hhahaahaha!"

Aku menyerah, aku tak bisa menggerakan bagian tubuhku lagi. Tinggal menunggu bantuan saja.

"Hahaha, tangkap si rambut hitam itu!"

"Jangan! Kumohon!"

Saat si anak buah sialan mendekati Ayase lagi, aku mencoba menggerakan kakiku dan kakiku berhasil membuat anak buah itu tersandung dan terjatuh.

Dan Ayase tidak melupakan kesempatannya, dia plester yang kebetulan dia bawa di tasnya dan mengikat anak buah sial itu.

"Kau, beraninya kau dengan anak buahku!" lalu si bos itu mengeluarkan pistol dari sakunya mengarahkannya ke Ayase.

Aku tak punya pilihan lain, aku berusaha berdiri dan menghalangi Ayase dari bidikan pistol tersebut.

"Heh, tembak saja" kataku nekat

"Hmph,Hmph!" tangis adikku yang masih terikat di sana.

"Kalau itu maumu" kata penjahat bodoh itu, tapi saat dia mau menarik pelatuknya...

"HAI ORANG TERKUTUK, AKU MENGUTUK KALIAN DENGAN KUTUKAN YANG AMAT BESAR!"

Suara mikrofon itu, itu suara Kuroneko!

Dan tiba tiba datang kakaknya Saori dengan Ak47 di genggamanya.

"Masih berani? bukan hanya aku sendiri kok" kata Kaori(kakaknya Saori)

Lalu datang sekumpulan polisi di belakang Kaori

"ANGKAT TANGAN!" Kata Polisi tersebut dan menyergap kedua penjahat tersebut.

"Fyuh, syukur saja"

"Kau lambat, Saori"kataku

"Hehe, maaf kak...ASTAGA! K-kamu!"Saori kaget melihatku penuh dengan luka

"Ga apa apa kok, cuma luka kecil saja" kataku.

"Kirino!"

"Ayase!"

Aku melihat dua sahabat berpelukan disana, Mereka adalah Kirino dan Ayase

"Syukurlah kau selamat" kata Ayase memeluk erat Kirino

"Hehe, terimakasih Ayase" balas Kirino

Setelah Kirino berpelukan dengan Ayase, dia menatapku, lalu mendekati ku.

"Terima kasih kak" kata Kirino, lalu mendekatkan bibirnya, ke arah...bibirku?

A-Apa? Ini pasti pengaruh eroge yang Kirino beri ke aku waktu itu.

Semakin dekat, Semakin dekat dan...

Kyousuke:Tidaak! aku tidak mau berciuman dengan adikku sendiri!

Kirino:Hah?!

Kyousuke:'Eh, tadi itu cuma mimpi ya?'

Kirino:K-Kau...

Kyousuke:K-Kirino! aku bisa jelaskan...

Kirino:Jelaskan apa? dasar siscon!"

Kyousuke:Kalau itu tadi cuma,MIMPI!!!

 _Blak Duk Plakk...BAM!_

 ** _To Be Continued_**

 ** _(Memang cerita yang amat ga jelas, tapi masih kulanjutkan hehehe)_**


End file.
